Known from DE 103 10 487 A1, which is incorporated by reference, is a noise transmission system of a motor vehicle for setting, in an interior of the motor vehicle, a defined noise level to be transmitted from the internal combustion engine into the interior of the motor vehicle. According to DE 103 10 487 A1, the noise transmission system comprises an intake noise transmission device which can be coupled via a first tubular connecting element to an intake air pipe leading to an internal combustion engine, and which can be coupled via a second tubular connecting element to a vehicle interior of the motor vehicle.
It is furthermore known from DE 103 10 487 A1 to assign a switchable shut-off device to the first tubular connecting element via which the intake noise transmission device can be coupled to the air intake pipe leading to the internal combustion engine. Here, according to said prior art, when the shut-off device is closed, the intake noise transmission device is substantially decoupled from the intake noise of the internal combustion engine, whereas when the shut-off device is open, the intake noise transmission device is coupled to the intake noise of the internal combustion engine.
Even though it is already possible with the noise transmission system known from the prior art to set an interior noise level in the interior of the motor vehicle, there is a demand for a control device of a motor vehicle by means of which a novel manipulation of the motor vehicle noise level, specifically of an interior noise level and of an exterior noise level, is possible automatically.